Le monstre de la glisse
by Fluvia
Summary: Quand le groupe dont Kirito est le seul garçon part en expédition pour tuer un monstre dont le domicile est situé sur... une énorme plaque de glace lisse et glissante... Pas évident d'attaquer et de ne pas glisser ! Aussi comme personnage Lize et Silica !


**Hello Hello, voici mon premier OS de SAO, rédigé en une heure pour la nuit du FoF : avec comme thème : "lisse" donc... PATINOIRE ! Voilà, je me suis un peu dépêchée pour l'écrire donc il n'est pas exactement comme souhaité, mais j'espère qu'il est tout de même assez amusant ! Ah oui et écrit vers 23h c'est la fatigue qui commence à se faire sentir - même si je l'ai relu après mais j'ai évité de changer l'axe principal !**

 **Donc... bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: eh oui il en faut toujours un parce que... je ne suis pas riche ! Donc, ce manga, ni ses persos ne m'appartiennent !**

 **Voilà... bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le monstre de la glisse**

* * *

Ça y était : ils étaient enfin partis tous en mission. Dans Alfheim, tout était bien plus facile, ils ne vivaient pas constamment avec cette peur de la mort. Cette peur qui tétanisait plusieurs de leurs amis ou camarade de guilde. Elle, qui serrait la gorge de même les plus courageux d'entre eux et les faisait trembler. Elle qui donnait tellement envie de se terrer et de ne plus jamais ressortir. Ou du moins jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Oui, mais pour que le jeu prenne fin, il avait fallu que certains prennent des risques.

Mais enfin, tout était désormais terminé, le _nerve gear_ était désormais une de ces antiquités vétustes que l'on met dans un placard et que l'on ressort quelques ans plus tard en se disant « mon dieu que ça date ! » Alfheim était moins risqué, du moins ils pouvaient être certains qu'ils ne mettaient pas leur véritable vie en danger.

Ils étaient donc tous là : l'équipe - composée d'Asuna, Kirito, Liz, Sion, Lyfa et Silica - allait désormais partir. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois si leur équipement était au complet - nourriture, potion de soin et d'énergie - puis hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient parés pour les quelques jours qu'ils allaient passer en expédition. Ils se mirent en route, quittant la ville tranquille dans laquelle ils s'étaient préparés et donnés rendez-vous à une heure précise. Pour les expéditions de ce genre, les vacances étaient vraiment pratiques !

En effet, une quête avait tournée comme quoi un monstre puissant et ne pouvant être battu que par les meilleurs, se trouvait dans des contrées éloignées et dangereuses. Une super aventure pour nos camarades. Quelque chose qui serait très certainement à leur niveau. Un défi à relever, comme ils en raffolaient. Cela avait aussi un peu rappelé à Kirito l'expédition qu'il avait entreprise avec Liz et le dragon de glace pour forger sa deuxième épée. En plus, chose qui avait piqué leur curiosité, une des guildes les plus puissantes était revenue la queue entre les jambes, les yeux vers le sol. Tous étaient morts en tentant de battre ce colosse.

Ils avaient uniquement raconté qu'ils se souvenaient d'un froid extrême, de conditions difficiles. Qu'ils avaient été battus trop rapidement pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Alors, Kirito s'était proposé, sous les têtes ahuries de tout le monde. A peu près tout le monde avait oublié qui avait réussi à battre le dernier _boss_ de SAO.

Et les voilà, en train de marcher gaiement en direction d'un point indiqué sur la carte - oui parce que la guilde en question avait bien ricané puis lui avait refilé la carte avec l'emplacement du monstre. Le point était rouge et déteignait légèrement sur le brun sale : sans doute le soldat responsable de leur direction qui s'était à la hâte piqué le doigt et avait marqué l'emplacement de son sang…

Kirito désigna du doigt une direction vers le « nord » et tout le monde suivit. Après tout, c'était lui le seul homme de la troupe et donc normalement le seul à avoir le sens de l'orientation… Cette expédition était aussi faite pour remonter le moral à Asuna - qui avait été bien ébranlée après la mort de sa chère Yuuki ! Au moins ne se poserait-elle pas de questions durant cette période.

Ils chantaient tous les chants qui leur passaient par la tête. Mais deux heures plus tard, la troupe était silencieuse : ils avaient non seulement fait le tour, mais la fatigue commençait également à s'installer ! Ils décidèrent de voler légèrement puis de prendre une pause de dix minutes.

Ils étaient partis le matin, et déjà le soleil se couchait tandis que la chaleur tiède du jour commençait à partir. Kirito estima qu'ils avaient plus ou moins parcourus la moitié du parcours. Ils s'enveloppèrent dans leur duvet - jusqu'au nez - après avoir diné légèrement. Ils n'avaient pas pu prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu pour ne pas trop s'alourdir, donc le repas était composé de sandwichs - mais faits maison, évidemment : Asuna y avait tout de même tenu !

Quand le groupe décida de dormir, le seul garçon rajouta trois buches au feu gai et flambant au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient. Il s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Soudain, il entendit une agitation : les filles étaient en train de se chamailler pour choisir qui serait à côté de lui. Asuna revendiquait la place, tandis que Silica la voulait également. Sa cousine, pour compliquer les choses protestait en disant qu'elle devait profiter de son cousin. Et donc une petite bagarre s'était installée - avec Sion qui la voulait et Liz qui ne donnait pas sa part - avec des échos de voix qui dérangeaient le noiraud qui voulait fermer l'oeil pour repartir le plus tôt possible.

Il serra les mâchoires et repassa en position assise. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment trancher malgré ce qu'elles lui demandaient. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré prendre Asuna à côté de lui - qui d'ailleurs le foudroyait du regard pour le prévenir qu'à la moindre erreur, ça risquait de barder - mais elles appelleraient certainement cela du favoritisme ! Il bégaya et finit par leur dire qu'ils changeraient la prochaine nuit. Il se retrouva donc avec Asuna et sa cousine à ses côtés, tandis que Silica, Sion et Liz se collaient tant bien que mal à lui. Au moins aurait-il chaud, pensa-t-il…

Le jour se leva et ils remirent en marche après un petit déjeuner copieux - se donner de l'énergie était tout de même nécessaire ! Le froid commençait à s'installer de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils avançaient - et qu'ils grimpaient par la même occasion ! Ils s'enveloppèrent de leurs manteaux achetés pour l'occasion. Les gants n'étaient pas de refus non plus, ils se supportaient même plutôt bien ! Ils continuèrent leur avancée.

Enfin, durant la fin d'après-midi, ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient donc allés plus vite que la guilde avant eux - elle leur avait annoncé bien deux jours de marche. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils avaient également utilisé leurs ailes. Ils s'accordèrent une heure entière de repos où ils parlèrent stratégie et qui attaqueraient à quel moment. Silica resterait derrière pour soigner les blessures qu'ils auraient. Ils allaient privilégier l'effet de surprise ! Sion resterait également derrière et protègerait les arrières de la cadette du groupe.

Ils avancèrent là où se trouvait le monstre. Il y avait une sorte d'énorme grotte. Ils approchèrent et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Des marches, en glace. Ils firent attention à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds après que Liz ait failli dégringoler les fesses les premières ! Ils durent la faire taire malgré ses râlements. Ils dégainèrent et se tinrent prêts. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une patinoire. Ils firent tout de même tomber leurs gros manteaux - pour une meilleure mobilité malgré le fait qu'ils grelottèrent un instant.

Alors un cri les fit sursauter et se tenir encore plus prêt. Leurs doigts frigorifiés se serrèrent sur la garde de leurs épées. Ils se tendirent. Et, sorti des profondeurs de la grotte, une sorte de volatil sortit. On aurait dit un phénix de glace. Lorsqu'il étendit les ailes, ses plumes étaient de la glace et emplissaient une grande partie de la pièce. Sa jauge montrait des PV énormes. Ils se mirent en place, et au signal, commencèrent à attaquer. Ils l'auraient.

Asuna commença alors à attaquer. Elle courut, prenant son élan et préparant son arme. Soudain son pied droit dérapa sur la glace. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et s'écrasa de tout son long, en glissant sur la partie lisse et froide. Elle tomba sur les fesses puis bascula sur le dos. Le volatil lui donna un coup d'aile qui la fit glisser jusqu'aux pieds de Liz. Son équipe ne savait pas s'ils devaient s'esclaffer ou s'inquiéter.

Mais visiblement elle allait bien, alors ils rirent, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient sur un champ de bataille. Kirito porta le premier coup, tout en évitant les ailes et en faisant attention à ne pas glisser. La jauge diminua grandement : du vert foncé, elle passa au vert clair. Cela surprit le jeune homme. En fait, il n'était pas si puissant, il fallait uniquement faire attention avec cette glace ! Mais le phénix n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il ne put éviter l'aile qui l'accrocha au niveau du milieu du thorax et l'envoya contre un mur.

Silica s'empressa de le guérir. Sion commença à décocher des flèches de feu - après tout c'était bien le pire ennemi de la glace, non ? - elle le toucha et le phénix cria pour protester. Elle continua jusqu'à qu'Asuna revienne à la charge, utilisant cette fois-ci ces ailes. Elle ne se paierait pas le privilège de cette honte cuisante une nouvelle fois ! Elle enchaîna les coups et finit par son nouveau pouvoir : le Mother Rosario.

Le phénix sembla alors se dissoudre sur lui-même dans une nuée de flocons et de pics de glace. Ils sautèrent au sol pour éviter toutes ces armes mortelles. Seule Sylfa fut vraiment touchée et Silica s'en chargea immédiatement. Pas question de perdre un de leurs membres. La blessure rougeoyante se referma d'elle-même, et les PV revinrent dans le vert.

Soudain, l'armurière désigna du doigt le petit tas de neige à la place du monstre.

— Vite, Lyfa : un sort de flammes ! Il ne faut pas qu'il renaisse de ses cendres !

Alors la jeune femme invoqua et libéra un sort. Silica combina un renforcement sur elle - ce qui rendit le sort plus puissant. Le jet toucha en plein dans le mille les restes du monstres. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Et soudain les flocons se regroupèrent. Alors la jeune blonde eut un déclic. Le volatil était tout de même un phénix, alors le feu avait pour effet de le refaire vivre. Elle décocha un pic de glace. Celui-ci se planta dans le début de corps qui se reformait.

Et soudain tout bascula. Le corps explosa tandis que le phénix bleuté poussa un cri déchirant. Des particules bleutées vinrent annoncer la mort définitive du monstre. En même temps, un panneau où était écrit « _you win_ » apparut devant eux. Ils reçurent tous des récompenses assez particulières. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et décidèrent de rentrer.

Sur le chemin ils rigolèrent de la chute de la brune aux longs cheveux. Celle-ci fit mine de bouder. Le phénix s'appelait en fait le monstre de la glisse. Ils marchèrent pendant deux jours, tout en prenant leur temps - et les filles purent échanger leurs places pour pouvoir profiter de Kirito la nuit…

En rentrant dans la ville, ils amenèrent la plume bleutée, preuve finale qu'ils avaient mené leur mission à bien. Les têtes se firent admiratives. Et l'équipe fut acclamée. Asuna dut tout de même supporter le surnom de reine de la glisse pendant un mois - et quand les inconnus la regardaient et que le groupe l'appelaient ainsi, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était son surnom ou non.

Ils créèrent donc un petit groupe. Connu pour être l'un des plus efficaces qu'il existait dans Alfheim ! Toute mission nécessitant une grande intervention leur était confiée.

* * *

 **Bon, ça se sent peut-être mais je ne savais pas trop comment finir... :/ bref j'espère que ce très court OS vous a tout de même plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews pour me dire vos impressions : ça fait TOUJOURS EXTREMEMENT PLAISIR ! :D**

 **Beuzouillll~~~~~~esssss!**


End file.
